Toy balloons are conventionally inflated by means of compressed gases, such as, for instance, helium gas, or a combination of helium gas and air, after which the neck of the balloon is tied either by knotting the material of the balloon itself, or by passing a string around the neck and pulling it tight, such string providing not only for sealing the neck against the escape of pressurized gas, but also providing a means for holding onto the balloon.
Also, it is known in the art to provide a valve inflation device for sealing the pressurized gas interiorly of the balloon for permitting the pressurized gas to pass into the interior of the balloon and inflate the balloon, while preventing the exiting of pressurized gas from the interior of the inflated balloon. One such inflation device is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,034,501 dated July 12, 1977 issued to Abraham Zeyra and entitled Unitary Inflation Devices for Helium Balloons and Their Like.
Pat. No. 1,326,445 dated Dec. 30, 1919, to Fewlass, and entitled Pneumatic or Air Valve for Inflating Various Bodies, discloses an air valve which is adapted to be cemented or vulcanized or otherwise connected to an inflatable article, with the air valve including an elastic band or sleeve for sealing an aperture in the body of the valve, to prevent the escape of air from an inflated article.
Pat. No. 2,792,669 dated May 21, 1957 to Jackson et al, and entitled Balloon, discloses an air valve having a telescopically movable apertured stem disposed in a plug body member, and when helium is applied to the stem, the latter is forced inwardly to allow helium to move through the bore in the stem, and associated transverse apertures, into the balloon body. Upon reduction of pressure exerted exteriorly of the valve, the stem is forced outwardly by the pressure on its enlarged head and the valve face seats in fluid tight relation on a seat.
Pat. No. 3,220,729 dated Nov. 30, 1965 to Whittington, and Pat. No. 3,410,299 dated Nov. 12, 1968 to Whittington, disclose air valves utilizing elastic bands or sleeves, for sealing an apertured inflating stem.
Pat. No. 563,287 issued July 7, 1986 to Lane et al and entitled Toy Balloon; Pat. No. 2,734,308 issued Feb. 14, 1956 to Gassaway and entitled Reentrant Inflation Tube and Control Valve for Inflatable Articles; Pat. No. 3,063,462 dated Nov. 13, 1962 to Potash and entitled Resilient Valve; and British Pat. No. 1,020,784 dated 1966 and entitled Improvements in or Relating to the Sealing of Inflated Balloons, disclose other arrangements of air valves for inflating and sealing inflatable articles.
None of such prior art arrangements disclose applicant's novel self sealing valve which includes means for expeditiously positioning the valve on a gas discharge nozzle of a pressurized source of gas for effecting inflation of the associated balloon, and which once inflation is accomplished, remains with the balloon and is effective to prevent the escape of pressurized gas from interiorly of the balloon.